The Shadow Mage
by glitch-e-r-749
Summary: harry is not the boy-who-lived, his twin Adrain is. he is quite dark but not necessarily evil. is a slytherin!harry story and it shows how he defeats voldermort and lives and stuff like that. I DON'T OWN HP OR CHARACTERS. Yup and this is the story i'm focussing on will put the reading of this out of haiatus when this one is complete. will be harry/daphne T for language and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Harry Potter. I will not be repeating this because I don't want to so for this entire story. **

**This takes place in the 3****rd**** year. Harry has a twin Adrian who was called the boy who lived. Harry is the true boy who lived but no one knows that. He is in slytherin and his parents neglected him most of his life but he grew and is grey. Pairing will be harry/daphne. They will be reading the true story of the real boy-who-lived.**

Normal

_Parseltongue or some other animal language thingy._

**Something else which I have to think of…..**

Chp 1: the true boy-who-lived

It was a dark and quiet Halloween night at godrics hallow.

As it was midnight, most of the children were at their houses and all the parties had long passed. Though if one were to look closely at the water-dampened road they would have seen one lone figure sweep down the darkened street, cloak (robes) billowing behind him. This man's name was Voldermort.

Peter Pettigrew, his faithful death eater, had keyed him into the wards earlier that evening while everyone was partying and drinking and wouldn't notice so that he could enter the house.

In the house, james and lily were just about to go to sleep when they felt someone enter the wards.

They immediately grabbed their wands and rushed forward to the entrance, just to make sure it wasn't an enemy, as they had to be paranoid so Voldermort . Voldermort entered the house and upon seeing him, james yelled "run lily! Take the kids! i'll hold him off!"

He then did the most gryffindorish thing ever possible; he charged the dark lord, sending a barrage of curses his way.

Voldermort retaliated in a similar fashion, sending an array of dark and lethal curses his way. Suddenly, james saw a bolt of red light coming his way and froze.

This was the most dangerous dark lord ever sending a stupefy at him!?

He was to shocked to block the stunner sent at him and crumpled to the ground.

Voldermort walked up the stairs and quickly stunned the girl too. He would've killed them but thought that living and seeing both their children dead would be better, and more painful, emotioinally. Besides, the prophecy would still be fulfilled and he wouldn't die and would kill them eventually….maybe let his death eaters play with the mudblood for a while too.

He then moved on and looked at the two children. The red-head, Adrian, he read from the nameplate, was bawling his eyes out from the noise. "Pathetic," he sneered before moving to the other child, Harrison.

He looked at the raven-haired child and let out a small gasp when he saw the child's advada kedevra eyes that seemed to be glowing with ethereal lights. He could see the power in this child; he was sure that this child was the one of the prophecy.

He was sad to have to destroy one with such power but still raised his voice and whispered 'avada kedvra'.

He watched with morbid fascination as time slowed down and a shield of shadows enveloped the baby and sent the killer curse back at him. He let out a inhumane scream as his soul was forcefully ripped out of his body.

For Harrison, it was pure agony as the killing curse impacted him and a part of the dark soul entered him through his scar. The room exploded with the force and a piece of glass cut a large gash through Adrains chest, right above his heart.

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, one of his trinkets was ringing loudly. Having just come back from a meeting in the ministry he saw the trinket and his face paled. He immediately apparated to godric's hallow and enervated James, who started yeeling about voldermort the moment he woke up.

They proceeded upstairs and enervated lily who rushed to the kids, mainly adrain who was wailing and bleeding, blood gushing out of the open wound.

Dumbledore took the readings and saw that adrain was full of magical energy and had a cut right above his heart, to signify that his love saved him , while Harry (Harrison) apparently had no mark.

His magic was just a pitch black hole so he just assumed that he would be a squib. If he had noticed any better he would have seen that most of the magic detected from Adrain was residue from a powerful spell and that harry had a lightning bolt scar that did indeed have residue dark magic in it.

He picked up Adrian and said "may I present you the boy-who-lived!"

Little did they know that the true boy-who lived would be abandoned and neglected for most of his life….

**So whaddaya guys think? Review! This story is just something at the back of my mind and is the first multi-chp story so don't blame me if I screw it up! J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Ok the next chp is up. This is many years later so there will be new stuff and harry will be powerful and be awesome but in the story most of it will be explained so don't worry about that.**

He picked up Adrian and said "may I present you the boy-who-lived!"

Little did they know that the true boy-who lived would be abandoned and neglected for most of his life….

10 years later;

Harry glided through the shadows of Knockturn alley, on his way to go to Brogin and Burkes. He was going to get that blasted Trace off himself. He was after all emancipated, had been from the age of 5. But the ministry didn't know that so they still put it on. Actually, now that he thought about it, only one person knew about it, and he hoped it would stay that way.

As he was walking, something suddenly caught his eye. A lone girl, with pale skin that shone in the darkness, was being ganged up by around 4 to 5 men. he moved closer in the shadows till he was close enough to stop them. They were leering at her in a horrid way and he was sure that they sure as hell weren't going to help her on her way.

Suddenly, he caught sight of the girls face and smirked lightly to himself. He watched with a gleam in his eye as she hissed, "Leave me alone you blubbering fools. I shall not repeat myself again."

"Please girlie, you can't take us down! And we just want to have some, fun." The leader crooned to her.

She simply spat in his face and he responded by going to backhand her which she reaponded by punching him in the face and kicking his family jewels, leaving him moaning on the floor.

He studied her face intently and noticed her wince when she moved her arms slightly. "Fuck," he thought, knowing that she wouldn't last much longer as she needed his potions to heal her completely.

As the remainder of the men were about to charge, he decided to intervene. He stepped forward, cloak covereing most of his face except his advada kedevra eyes that were currently staring at them. "Hello boys, I just dropped by to mention that ms greengrass is fully under my protection and that if I ever catch you within 10 feet of her again…" he left the threat hanging.

The leader jumped to his feet, scared out of his wits. He scrambled forward, almost tripping over himself as he hurried to bow to him, "of couse emerald. Anything for you. I am extremely sorry and I won't go anywhere near her sire. A give you my apologies," he stuttered out before fleeing with his tail between his legs.

"I could have handled that you know,"she said, one eyebrow arched perfectly.

"As I'm sure you could have," he replied, amusement colouring his tone, "but you need help. Can you make it to the cottage alone or…" he let the question hang.

"I have about 4 hours till my parents reach your place and notice I'm gone and are done with my shopping and no I think I can last ½ an hour alone. I can use the potions." She said before misting away.

He moved on faster to Burkes place, and upon reaching there stepped in like any valued customer would. "Burke," he barked, sending the older man jumping into the air. "Yes emerald, what can I do for you today?" he said greasily.

Not in the mood for his games, harry simply said "Remove my trace, now!"

Sensing his urgency and mood burke caught himself before he said something self-destructive and quickly nodded his head, performing the incantation. 5 minutes later, he was done.

100 galleons in a pouch was thrown to Burke before harry swept out of the shop and shadowed back to his cottage that he and daphne shared. He immediately went to the infirmary and checked up on her to see her sleeping peacefully.

Looking at her peaceful, beautiful body, he smiled slightly before kissing her lightly on her lips so that she wouldn't wake.

He then read the diagnostic paper she left on the bedside and clamped down his occlumency walls extra hard so he wouldn't get annoyed. It read:

Skull fractured

Right hip shattered

Left arm broken

Right leg fractured slightly

Etc.

A lot more stuff like that…..

He went into a lotus position before entering his mind. He allowed his retainas to be scanned and his thumbprint to be read before he was taken into the front line of his defences meant only for those keyed in.

See, his defences were unlike any other; there was a door at the front that automatically read your eyes and magical signature and also your dna so that no one other than him and daphne could enter.

To others, they would be transported to a part of his mind that is completely forested and has any dangerous animals possible inside, waiting to prey on the mind and rip them up then throw them out.

Harry and daphne however, would be transported to the spnix where they have to answer 5 seemingly unsolvable riddles but actually have weird answers like pancakes or something of the likes, random. His mind was fashioned like his own castle and right in the middle was his core. The castle was full of dangerous predators and booby traps and secret passages and pits and toture chambers and the likes.

After working on his main shields for an hour and 20min, he got out of his mind

And entered daphnes, quickly accessing her core and guiding her magic to finish up on the healing and wake her up.

Once she woke up she snuggled into him, kissing him on the lips which led to a heavy make out session.

Later, she left to go to change to the birthday party, while harry went back to Potter Manor to wait for daphne and get the fuck out of there. He would get his Hogwarts letter and a few others a day later he wagered.

He also had to find out what got Cyrus so angry and how to completely ruin him too…..

**Ok chp done sry guys if the end was rushed but I was busy so I had to rush thru it…. Next chp will be potter's party and letters to hogwart and maybe train ride too…**

**Let me tell you more about emerald: he is like a overlord in knockturn. He does jobs like kidnapping, killing and stealing and also protecting and is gd friends with ragnok the goblin king.**


End file.
